01 lipca 1995
TVP 1 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 7.15 Z Polski 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.00 Wiadomości 8.05 Agrolinia 8.30 "Pugwall" - serial prod australijskiej 9.20 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.45 5-10-15 na bis - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.15 Lato z Jedynką 10.35 Pieprz i wanilia: Europa znana i nieznana: Tam, gdzie raki zimują 11.05 "Łowca krokodyli" (1) - serial dok prod. australijskiej 11.45 Lato z Jedynką 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Kraj - magazyn regionalnych Oddziałów TVP 12.30 Fronda - magazyn 12.55 Lato z Jedynką 13.10 Rock raport 13.30 Walt Disney przedstawia "Mała syrenka" / "Na australijskim szlaku" (z teletekstem) 14.45 Swojskie klimaty 15.10 Lato z Jedynką 15.30 Zwierzęta świata: "Tajemnice oceanicznych wędrowców" (2) - serial dok prod australijskiej (z teletekstem) 16.00 "Bill Cosby show" (5) - serial prod USA 16.30 Lato z Jedynką 16.40 Swojskie klimaty 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Lato z Jedynką 17.35 Między Kairem a Pekinem - reportaż 18.05 "Dzień, za dniem" (1/39) - serial prod USA (1991 r.) 19.00 Wieczorynka "Bajki zza okna" 19.15 Lato z Jedynką 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Lato z Jedynką 20.15 "Mistrz kierownicy ucieka" (2) - film fab. prod. USA (1980 r , 100 min) 22.00 Lato z Jedynką 22.20 Czar par - turniej małżeński 23.40 Wiadomości 23.50 Sportowa sobota 0.10 "Zakładniczka" - film fab. prod. USA (90 min) 1.40 "Poza granicami rzeczywistości" (1/9) "Most" / "Lustro" / "Sobowtór" - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 7.30 Tacy sami 7.50 Spotkania z językiem migowym 8.00 "Sprycjan i Fantazjo" (7/26) - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 8.25 Powitanie: Kopiec Kopernika 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Kierunek.." (1/11) Francja - Mont St-Michel - serial dok. franc. 10.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 11.30 Wakacje z duchami: Duchy, zamki, upiory: "Duchy Pieskowej Skały" 12.00 "Pojednanie z ojcem" - film fab prod USA (1991 r, 90 min) 13.30 Halo Dwójka 13.40 Okiem Zgryzu. Ukryta kamera: Krakusy 14.05 Kopiec Kopernika 14.15 Zwiedzisz w jednym dniu. Samochodowy przewodnik znawcy sztuki. Wiśnicz - Dębno 14.30 "Życie obok nas "Dzikie horyzonty" (13) "Niepewna przyszłość jenotów" - serial dok prod angielskiej 15.00 "SeaQuest" (10) - serial prod. USA 15.45 Powitanie: Kopiec Kopernika 15.55 Gwiazdy tamtych lat: Parodyści (Bolesław Gromnicki i Andrzej Bychowski) 16.30 Familiada - teleturniej 17.00 Szansa na sukces - Partita 17.55 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.30 7 dni świat 19.00 Gra - teleturniej 19.35 "Szalone liczby" - program dla dzieci 20.00 Dozwolone od lat 40. 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.35 Bajor w Buffo (l) - widowisko muzyczne 22.10 "Lato w Indiach" - film fab. prod. angielskiej (1987 r., 94 min) 23.45 V Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny - Malta '95 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Przystanek Woodstock - film muzyczny Jurka Owsiaka 1.25 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 Życie w krainie lodu - serial dok. (1) 7.40 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenez. (powtórzenie trzech ostatnich odcinków) 9.20 Arabskie noce - serial anim. dla dzieci (1) 9.40 Promocje Teletrójki 9.55 Program dnia 10.00 Plermkowa dziewczynka - serial dla dzieci (7 - ostatni) 10.30 Tajemniczy wszechświat Artura C. Clarke'a (13 - ostatni) - angielski serial popularnonaukowy prod. angielskiej 11.00 Elvis Costello - program muzyczny prod. ang. 11.30 Za kulisami zoo (8) Zoo w Meksyku - serial przyrodmczy prod. USA 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Promocje Teletrojki 12.20 Gosć Teletrojki 12.30 Bruce Springsteen - program muzyczny prod. angielskiej 13.30 Anegdotki kulturalne 13.45 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 14.05 Dance Club 14.40 Bez zakłóceń 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Mały Lord - senal anim. prod. japońskiej (9) 15.35 Roger Odrzutowiec - serial fab. prod. USA (9) 15.40 Giganci Jossy'ego - serial fabularny dla dzieci I młodziezy (5) 16.10 Kwadrans futbolu z Paulem Gacoige - magazyn sportowy prod. angielskiej dla młodzieży 16.30 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Tajemniczy seksy Stefan - program satyryczny 17.20 Wiecznie młodzi (11) - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 18.00 GoSć programu 18.10 Aktualnosci (wydanie główne) 18.30 Valencja.. moja miłość 19.00 Sobota w Bytkowie 19.30 Szalenstwo na kołkach - serial dok. prod. ang. 19.50 ERASURE - program muzyczny 20.00 Wielkie sprawy małego Taylora - film sensacyjny prod. australijskiej 21.45 Rozmowa tygodnia 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na niedzielę 22.10 Then Thousen Maniacs and Michael Penny - program muzyczny 22.35 50-lecie Organizacji Narodów Zjednoczonych - film dok. produkcji USA 23.35 Kino nocne: Crossover - thriller prod. USA Polsat 8.00 Moto-myszy z Marsa (13/65) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 9.00 Pamiętnik nastolatki - magazyn młodzieżowy 9.30 Moda i znaki rock'n'rolla 10.00 Rajska plaża (77 - 78) - amerykanski serial dla młodzieży 11.00 Z ostatniej chwili (20) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.00 Wielkie filmy, wielkie gwiazdy: Gorączka złota - film prod. USA (1925 r., 82 min) 13.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Elton John w Polsce - reportaż 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Daktari (26) - ser. dla dzieci i młodzieży 16.00 Banana Split (9) - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Ogień (7/7) - angielski film dokumentalny 17.00 Lato z duchami 17.30 Znaczek pod lupą - program filatelistyczny 18.00 Alwin i wiewiórki (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Na każdy temat 19.55 Informacje 20.00 Wieczór filmowy - film tygodnia: Białe noce - film prod. USA (1985 r.), As wywiadu (1) - film prod. USA (1983 r., 82 min) 23.55 Elton John w Polsce - relacja z koncertu 0.30 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 8.00 Powitanie, program dnia 8.00 Wiadomości 8.05 Hity Satelity (powt.) 8.25 Brawo! Bis! 9.00 Zaproszenie (powt.) 9.20 Wakacje z Ziarnem - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.45 Brawo! Bis! (powtórzenie wybranych programów z tygodnia) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Mała księżniczka - serial anim. dla dzieci 12.45 Teatr Familijny: Stara baśń 13.30 Rody Polskie 14.00 Muzyka popularna: Milano 14.30 Czy nas jeszcze pamiętasz...? 14.50 Cztery czwarte 15.30 Rockus pokus 16.00 Powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Sport 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sport 18.10 W labiryncie - serial TVP 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Samotny anioł 20.40 Złotów '95 - Euro - Eko - Meeting 21.00 Koniec sezonu na lody - film pol. 22.20 Program na niedzielę 22.35 Benefis Marty Stebnickiej - program rozrywkowy 23.50 Schody, pióra, brylanty 0.20 Muzyka popularna: Milano (powt.) 0.50 Biała wizytówka - serial TVP (powt.) 1.35 Program na niedzielę 1.40 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 BBC News (0) 7.30 Diabelski młyn - filmy rysunkowe (0) 8.00 Babar (33) - amerykański serial animowany 8.30 Skippy (33) - kino familijne 9.00 Survival - walka o przetrwanie: Najbardziej inteligentne stworzenie na Ziemi - film przyrodniczy 9.35 Wyśniona kochanka - amerykański film obyczajowy 11.35 Freejack - amerykanski film fantastyczny 13.00 Mondial Futbol - magazyn 13.30 24 godziny: Los Angeles - wojna gangów - reportaż (0) 14.30 Podwójne życie Weroniki - polsko-francuski film obyczajowy 16.05 Doc Hollvwood - amerykański film obyczajowy 17.45 Mecz o Puchar Intertoto Karlsruhe S.C. - Aarhaus (0) 20.00 Schadzka z Wenus - film angielski 22.00 Syn rekina - francuski film obyczajowy 23.30 Zauroczenie - thriller amerykański 1.00 Pięść blondynki - angielski film obyczajowy (0) - programy nie kodowane ATV 18.00 Początek programu 18.05 Santa Barbara - saga rodzinna prod. USA 19.00 Maguy - serial komediowy prod. francuskiej 19.30 Czas na miłość (3 - 4): Zalotnicy - francuski serial obyczajowy 20.00 Śmierć mordercy - francuski dramat psychologiczny 21.20 Pod prąd: Ogłoszenie - lista przebojów 21.50 Wieczór z MCM 22.00 Zapowiedzi programowe 22.05 Piękna i bestia (17) - serial sensacyjno-fantastyczny prod. USA 23.00 Niedobrana para - serial komediowy prod. USA 23.30 CooI and the Gang (1) - koncert 24.00 Wyprawa do Xapatan (16) - teleatrakcja prod. francuskiej 1.25 Z innej beczki - program kabaretowy 1.40 Wieczór z MCM 1.55 Na dobranoc Sky Movies 6.00 Agenda Presentation 8.00 Words by Heart 1986 10.00 The Further Adventures of the Wilderness Family 1978 12.00 Victim of Love 1993 14.00 Butch and Sundance: The Early Days K 1979 16.00 A Million to One G 1993 17.50 For Your Eyes Only T 1981 20.00 A Perfect World F 1993 22.20 Victim of Love 1993 23.55 Bare Exposure E 1993 1.25 A Perfect World F 1993 3.40 The Amorous Adventures of Moll Flanders 1965 Sky One 6.00 The Three Stooges 6.30 The Lucy Show 7.00 The DJ's K-TV 7.01 Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors 7.35 Dennis 7.50 Superboy 8.30 Inspector Gadget 9.00 Super Mario Brothérs 9.30 Teenage Mutant Hero Turtles 10.00 Highlander 10.30 Free Willy 11.00 Phantom 2040 11.30 VR Troopers 12.00 W.W. Fed. Mania 13.00 Coca-cola Hit Mix 14.00 Paradise Beach 14.30 George 15.00 Daddy Dearest 15.30 Three's Company 16.00 Adventures of Brisco County, Jr 17.00 Parker Lewis Can't Lose 17.30 VR Troopers 18.00 W.W. Fed. Superstars 19.00 Space Precinct 20.00 The X-Files 21.00 Cops I 21.30 Cops II 22.00 Tales from the Crypt 22.30 Stand and Deliver 23.00 The Movie Show 23.30 Tribeca 0.30 WKRP in Cincinatti 1.00 The Edge 1.30 The Adventures of Mark and Brian 2.00 Hit Mix Long Play 4.00 Closedown Eurosport 7.30 Formula 1 8.30 Olympic News 9.00 Basketball 10.00 Keirin 11.00 Boxing 12.00 Formula 1, live 13.00 Adventure 15.00 Golf, live 16.00 Soccer 17.30 Formula 1 18.30 Cycling 19.00 Cycling, live 21.00 Basketball, live 22.00 Formula 1 23.00 Boxing 0.00 International motor racing news 1.00 Closedown